Transparent conducting oxides (TCOs) are used in electronic structures where both electrical conduction and optical transparency are required. Some example electronic structures include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), solar cells, and others. Zinc tin oxide (ZTO) is used because of high transparency and low resistivity, among other reasons.
Technical challenges exist between scaling down, also known as miniaturization, and acceptable function of a thin-film TCO.
What are needed are methods to form better TCOs that can address these challenges. What are also needed are improved TCO structures that can also address these challenges.